


Always The Strong One:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Assassination, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Support/Supportive, Talking, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve finally lets out his emotions & grief out, As soon as he got home from Montana, & Laos, What happens when he breaks down?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Always The Strong One:

*Summary: Steve finally lets out his emotions & grief out, As soon as he got home from Montana, & Laos, What happens when he breaks down?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett thought he was gonna be fine, as soon as he & Danny got home from avenging Joe White’s death, but he was reliving & feeling everything all over again. He just broke down, right then, & there. His lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams found him like that.

 

“Oh, My Super Seal”, He said, as he comforted him, rocking him back, & forth. “Always have to be the strong one, It’s okay, I can be the strong one this time, You can count on me, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said soothingly, as he continued to comfort him, til his sobs had died down.

 

“I thought I would be okay, Once the drama with Greer is over, I thought once that she was shot, we had her neutralized, & that she can’t hurt anymore people, It’s gonna hurt less, But, It hurts more”, The Hunky Brunette said, once he composed himself.

 

“It’s gonna Hurt, & it will hurt for awhile, Babe, Cause you loved Joe so much, & you treated your teammates like family, Well, You got us now, You are not alone anymore”, Steve smiled at that.

 

“Our ohana & I have you, Lean on us, We got strong shoulders, For once, We want to take care of you, Let us ?”, The Former Seal choked back the emotion, as he nodded “yes”, The Blond peppered him with sweet kisses, & they cuddled, as they snuggled against each other. The Five-O Commander knew now that he has a big support system, & he is grateful for that.

 

The End.


End file.
